starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aiwha/Leyendas
|subespecies= |razas= |altura=2-3 metros |longitud=8-10 metrosThe New Essential Guide to Alien Species |envergadura=11 metros |peso=1.200 kilogramosStar Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams |piel=Azul/gris/verde |pelo=Ninuna |plumas=Ninguna |ojos= |distinciones= |vida= |planeta=Kamino y Naboo |habitat=Océanos |dieta=*Krill *Peces *Algas marinas *Kelp |idioma= |miembros= }} Los aiwha (pronunciado /Äē'-wä/) eran criaturas cetáceos voladores que vivían en los planetas Kamino y Naboo. Podían usar las aletas de sus alas para impulsarse a través del agua o para volar por los cielos. Los kaminoanos eran referidos despectivamente como "cebo de aiwha" por varios clones de Jango Fett, criados en una instalación de clonación en el planeta. Características Majestuosos cetáceos que podrían volar, se podían encontrar aiwha en los agitados océanos del planeta Kamino, donde los nativos kaminoanos los habían domesticado como monturas. Las criaturas eran nadadores fuertes, capaces de lanzarse desde las olas y luego continuar su impulso en vuelo. 250px|left|thumb|Aiwhas nadando bajo la superficie de los océanos de Kamino. Los aiwhas y criaturas similares se podían encontrar en varios mundos, incluido el planeta Naboo. Allí, vivían en "cápsulas" de tamaño mediano, alimentándose de los krill que habitaban la superficie y los peces (como dagas y rayas) que se encuentran en los enormes lagos de Naboo. Al igual que otros cetáceos, los aiwhas filtraban los alimentos a través de los platos de tamiz en su barba. Los gungans de Naboo habían domesticado aiwhas para usarlos como monturas y proporcionar transporte aéreo. Los gungans también usaron aiwhas como monturas de guerra, usándolos como reconocimiento y bombarderos. Los aiwhas emplearon un sistema de agua vascular que les permitió controlar su densidad relativa. Cuando necesitaban nadar bajo el agua, sus tejidos esponjosos absorbían agua. Cuando se requería volar, expulsaban esta agua y la arrojaban para aligerarse. Mientras que algunos creían que los aiwhas en Kamino habían sido importados de Naboo, otros especularon que esta raza en particular era completamente el resultado de la tecnología de clonación. La compañía Ingeniería Pesada Rothana vendió aiwhas para ser utilizados como monturas para las tropas Imperiales, que las usaron en mundos que tenían una atmósfera respirable, y podrían usarse para realizar reconocimientos a más de 5.000 metros de altura, o para atravesar entre dos puestos de avanzada Imperiales sin ningún tipo de preocupación por el sendero o el terreno. Un animal estándar costaba 45.000 créditos a un precio inicial, y las razas más grandes de transporte de carga estaban disponibles bajo el modelo de precios premium.Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante Entre bastidores thumb|200px|Un aiwha y su cria. La palabra "aiwha" es una corrupción deliberada de "ballena aérea". También se llaman Ballenas Aéreas en el manual del juego Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción. Los aiwhas han existido, de una forma u otra, durante más de treinta años, pero solo recientemente se han incorporado a una película de Star Wars. El ilustrador conceptual Ralph McQuarrie dibujó ballenas voladoras para poblar Bespin en El Imperio Contraatca, pero fueron víctimas de limitaciones de presupuesto y efectos. Reaparecieron como transportes en el planeta Sicemon en el Retorno del Jedi, pero finalmente fueron reemplazadas por las barcazas y esquifes cuando el planeta no apareció en la película final. Para La Amenaza Fantasma, los aiwhas regresaron como monturas de los gungan, pero nuevamente fueron eliminados de la película. Para ''El Ataque de los Clones'', también fueron postulados como posibles monturas para los geonosianos antes de finalmente encontrar un hogar en Kamino. El aiwha tiene una sorprendente similitud con los thrantas de Alderaan y los neebrays de Rugosa y la Ruta de Balmorra, pero las tres especies no comparten ninguna relación conocida en el universo, o al menos ninguna que haya sido probada. Apariciones *''Darth Plagueis'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' * * *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Onslaught at Arda I'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''The Tale of the Aiwha Pod'' Fuentes *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Expansion: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Stay on Target'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Criaturas acuáticas Categoría:Cetáceos Categoría:Criaturas de Kamino Categoría:Criaturas de dieta no especificada Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas Categoría:Criaturas voladoras Categoría:Criaturas de rebaño y manada Categoría:Especies no inteligentes